


After the Dust Settles

by Avrilsky



Series: A Druid and Her Ranger [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Keyleth and Vax are best friends, Trinket is the best bear to ever live, Vex loves Trinket almost as much as she loves her brother (if not more), episode 55 spoilers, vex'leth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 02:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17520734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avrilsky/pseuds/Avrilsky
Summary: Keyleth checks on the twins after the battle with Umbrasyl. And of course Trinket.





	After the Dust Settles

**Author's Note:**

> So, after 56 episodes into Critical Role I've fallen head first into the Vex'leth ship and couldn't help myself. Quick little one-shot about a Druid and her Ranger.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy. All mistakes are my own. And there's probably more where this came from, if you guys are interested in reading more.
> 
> Anyways. Happy reading!

When the first of the Chroma Conclave is defeated, Keyleth can't hear anything past the ringing in her ears. She cannot hear Grog's repeated blows upon Umbrasyl's head. She doesn't hear Pike's prayers to Sarenrae to heal Percy.

She's overcome with relief and disbelief as she dropped her elemental form, stumbling a little before righting herself.

Grog did it. They did it.

After a long fought battle and one too many close calls they actually killed Umbrasyl. Underneath her relief was a growing worry, a fear for what this meant for the remaining people of Westruun. Would the rest of the Conclave seek retaliation for the death of one of their own? Had Vox Machina put the survivors of Westruun in even more danger? Had they brought more destruction down on the people of Tal'Dorei? Of Exandria? Had they actually done any good?

Pushing the thoughts of the consequences their actions might have, Keyleth hurried on unsteady legs towards Vax, still the size of Scanlan thanks to a potion of diminution.

He stood next to the dragon breathing heavy, his  _ Keen Dagger _ still gripped tightly in one hand, dripping with blood. He smiled softly up at her when she approached.

“Kiki,” he greeted her, his smile never fading but she could see the exhaustion in his eyes as he brushed the hair - tangled and messy from their fight - out of his face.

Her hands found his shoulders, his face as she checked him over for serious injuries. Satisfied that she found nothing a good night's rest couldn't heal, she pulled him into a tight hug.

“You're okay.” The words are spoken in a sigh of relief, the worry she felt for him when he was up close and personal with Umbrasyl slowly vanishing.

“I'm okay,” he nodded, hugging her back just as tightly.

There was a bit of an awkward time between the two of them, not long after their first kiss and only kiss. When she confessed that while she loved him it was more of a brotherly love. He'd been hurt rightfully so, but that hadn't stopped him from holding her as she cried when she admitted it was Vex she had feelings for.

In a strange way that night had brought them closer together. Vax was her best friend, her most trusted confidant. The one person she could talk to about her feelings for Vex.

And in return she listened to his concerns and fears regarding the Raven Queen and she did her best to give him advice on the subject.

In the end it was Vax who convinced her to tell Vex how she felt not long after the attack on Emon. He reminded her that the life they lived was short and filled with danger but that didn't mean they shouldn't find happiness, that they shouldn't be with the person they cared about.

It was after their time in the Raven Queen's tomb, after she watched Vex die that she finally worked up the courage to tell Vex how she felt.

She'd been terrified of not just Vex not feeling the same, but also of how things would change within Vox Machina. Shed been afraid to ruin their group's, their family's dynamic.

But Vax was right and she didn't want to live the rest of her life, however long that may be living with the what ifs.

Through her stammering and inability to get the words out, Vex had grasped her face so softly and pulled her into an even softer kiss.

“You should go check on Vex and Trinket.”

_ Vex. _

Keyleth pulled away from his embrace, nodding quickly as she looked around the cavern for her ranger and the beloved bear.

She'd forgotten about her worry for Vex while she was checking over Vax, but now its come back tenfold. Her chest tightened, her breathing becoming short and shallow like she wasn't able to pull enough air into her lungs.

She had lost sight of Vex during the last few minutes of their battle

Vax's hands on her shoulder keep her from spiraling in an endless circle of worry and fear. He turned her towards the end of the cavern Umbrasyl had been hiding in.

There she could make out Vex's form kneeling over Trinket. An unmoving Trinket.

“She's fine, Kiki. But Trinket could probably use some healing.”

Keyleth nodded numbly, squeezing one of the hands on her shoulder before starting towards Vex. Her steps steadier than they had been when she went to Vax, her pace faster as her longing to make sure Vex was okay and Trinket was healed grew.

She doesn't say anything when she knelt down next to Vex, one hand quickly finding Vex's and her other reaching out towards Trinket's head, running her fingers through the only thick brown fur not scorched by acid.

Vex's fingers intertwine with hers, squeezing tight enough to be the slightest bit painful but Keyleth didn't mind.

She knew how much Trinket meant to Vex.

She silently sat beside Vex, holding her hand and petting Trinket as Vex whispered words of spell so quietly she couldn't quite make out what spell was being cast.

Keyleth closed her eyes, not quite meditating but focusing her strength and healing energy on Vex and Trinket, hoping to lead something to Vex's spell.

A quiet few moments passed after the casting of the spell where nothing happened, where Trinket still laid unmoving, his enormous body growing colder as the seconds ticked by.

A choked sob escaped Vex's throat. The sound tearing at Keyleth's heart.

Vex's hand slipped from hers, causing Keyleth to open her eyes and watch as Vex moved her hand to Trinket, fingers curling into his fur as another sob escaped. Vex bent forward resting her head on his side.

“Come on, Trinket. Come on, buddy.”

The words are nothing more than a quiet sob, a plea, a prayer to whoever, whatever may be listening.

Keyleth was about to cast her own spell when she felt the cold that seemed to have seeped into Trinket fade, replaced by a warmth. She felt an exhale hit her leg where she was knelt by his head, followed by a whimper.

A sigh of relief escaped her when she saw Trinket lift his massive head and look back at Vex, who's cheek was resting on him as she gave him a watery smile.

Keyleth scooted back a few inches to allow Trinket the room to sit up and get to Vex, knowing he would want to reassure Vex he was okay.

She watched with a smile as Vex sat up and wrapped her arms around Trinket's neck, burying her face in the fur there, untouched by acid.

Vex and Trinket had a special relationship, one that nobody could come between, not that Keyleth would want to. It was a relationship only those in their group understood.

The love they had for each other, the bond and protectiveness they had was only rival by the relationship Vex shared with her brother.

She'd hate to imagine what either of them would be like if they lost the other.

It was with relief that Keyleth laughed when Trinket pulled back from Vex and gave her cheek a long lick, seeming to be smiling at himself.

Vex shoved him away playfully and wiped away a few of the tears that lingered.

Noticing a single tear Vex missed sliding down a pale cheek, Keyleth leaned forward and gently wiped the tear away with the pad of her thumb.

“Darling.” Vex turned towards her. Her usually smooth voice rough from her crying. Though her eyes were still watery, she smiled so softly at Keyleth.

Keyleth ducked her head, cheeks turning a bright shade of red. No matter how many times Vex has called her that, no matter how many times Vex has smiled at her like  _ that _ , like she's the only thing that matters it still took her by surprise, still stole the breath right from her lungs.

She was still surprised that someone like Vex, someone smooth and beautiful and so sure of herself was interested in an awkward, stammering mess like her.

Before Keyleth could ask Vex if she was hurt or was in need of healing, Vex was reaching forward and removing Keyleth's circlet, setting it gently on the ground next to them before wrapping Keyleth in her arms.

“Darling.”

The word is said again in that soft tone reserved for when it's just the two of them. It is accompanied with a kiss to the side of her head before Keyleth is able to bury her face in the side of Vex's neck, brushing her lips against the pale, smooth skin there.

Vex pulled her in closer, fingers spread out across her back before curling into the fabrics of her clothes.

“Are you alright, love?”

Keyleth simply nodded. The post battle exhaustion setting in her very bones as the adrenaline faded and she all but slumped against Vex's lean form.

She could fall asleep right here in the arms of her ranger, held tightly safe and warm and protected from anything outside the two of them.

But they had work to do before they could rest for the night and as much as it pained her, Keyleth pulled away from Vex's embrace, but not before pressing another kiss to the side of her neck.

Vex released her clothes, her hands coming up to cup Keyleth's cheeks, thumbs brushing along high cheekbones.

Hazel eyes met Keyleth's green ones, the smallest of smirks tugging at the corner of Vex's lips before she leaned in and kissed Keyleth gently.

Just as Keyleth was about to kiss Vex back, Trinket nudged with his nose and a whine at the back of his throat trying to gain their attention before licking both of their cheeks, leaving a thin layer of salvia behind.

Vex grinned against her lips and Keyleth couldn't help the small laugh that escaped as she turned to scratch Trinket behind the ears.

It wasn't the first time Trinket had interrupted a moment between them and it was unlikely to be the last. Though Keyleth didn't mind. She often found herself getting lost in all things Vex and needed a reminder that they weren't the only two people in the world and had more pressing issues to deal with.

Vex somehow managed to make all of her fears and worries and constant stress and concerns about whether they were doing the right thing disappear. Vex helped her forget the weight of the world and people's lives that rested on their shoulders.

And when doubts crept into her mind, becoming all consuming and sending her spiraling down, it was Vex that was there, reaching out and pulling her back.

Vex stood brushing the dirt that covered the cavern floor from her pants then leaned down, picking up Keyleth's circlet and placing it as carefully as possible back on her head. When it was sitting in its rightful place, Vex smiled to herself and held her hand out to Keyleth.

Taking the long pale fingers - calloused from years of pulling back a bow string, Keyleth allowed herself to be pulled up from the ground with a little help from Trinket who pushed her up with his shoulder.

“Come on, darling. We can finish this later.” With a wink and another smirk, Vex walked towards the others leaving a blushing Keyleth behind with Trinket.

She looked down at Vex’s furry companion with a shake of her head. “She's going to be the death of me, Trinket.”

Trinket rubbed his head against her thigh, seeming to make a noise in agreement before following after Vex.

With a roll of her eyes and a smile, Keyleth joined their group, ready to finish up whatever they needed to do in this cavern so they could all get the rest the deserved.


End file.
